Fast Car
by KICT
Summary: Reto "Intercambia una historia" para Angel Rebelde18. Foro "Héroes". Basado en la canción de Tracy Chapman "Fast Car". -El sentimiento de pertenencia me envolvía, de algún modo con la velocidad que llevábamos me sentía ebria, tenía razón, éramos la envidia de todos, con nuestras risas estruendosas de pronto, sentí que podía ser alguien.


**_Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pretenecen, ni tampoco la canción._**

* * *

**_Fast Car_**

El sol siempre se ponía tarde en los días de invierno, la noche venía y se atiborraba de los últimos rayos del sol, llevándose todo consigo; durante todo el mes había esperado esta luna y no me quedaría para verla; era como aquellos favores tan placenteros de la vida que, como muchos llegaban demasiado tarde; aún recuerdo el día en el libro se adueño de mis sentidos, era esclava de aquel sentimiento tan nostálgico que lo envolvía.

Podría pasarme el resto de la noche pensando en razones por las cuales quedarme pero, las mismas me obligaban a irme.

Miré mi habitación por última vez y giré sobre mis talones, verdaderamente me haría falta aquella cama tan cómoda cubierta de almohadas de algodón y retazos de tela viejos que en algún momento fueron suaves y soportaron todas mis lágrimas. Con cuidado corrí la desgastada cortina que separaba el pasillo de mi habitación, si es que se puede llamar así. Me aferré a mi abrigo y salí despacio, los días de mi confinamiento se quedarían impregnados en las pequeñas paredes aunque los recuerdos y los sentimientos vendrían conmigo.

Cerré la puerta con precaución a pesar de que con todo su escándalo lograse escucharme. Catorce escalones y sería libre, vería la necesidad a la cara y me mofaría delante de ella con el tiempo, los sucios y malolientes llenos de cuerpos en estado de descomposición de algunos insectos, recubiertos con el hedor de cerveza y aguardiente provenientes del pequeño departamento donde solía vivir. Las paredes cubiertas con los mismos grafitis desde hace tantos años; la puerta de metal tan fría y necesitada de una nueva capa de pintura probablemente sería la última vez que tocaría esa puerta. Me aferré a mi abrigo con fuerza y esbocé una sonrisa. Era libre.

El sol me cegaba la vista y me impedía seguir durmiendo, dormir en una banca no era para nada cómodo, mi cuello ardía por el dolor, ni siquiera era capaz de sentarme, mis músculos estaba entumecidos del dolor. Mi dolor se disipó en cuánto escuche mi nombre, definitivamente era él, corrí tan rápido como pude, no sabía a dónde ir, las calles estaban desiertas, podía sentirlo detrás de mí mientras trepaba la alambrada, mi respiración era irregular y ¡ni hablar de mi corazón!, en vida volvería a lanzarme desde una altura semejante, al menos hasta que aprendiera como caer. Mis piernas ardían y mi velocidad disminuía. Él me alcanzaría.

El semáforo me indicaba que debía detenerme pero aún así cruzaría.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿Acaso no ves que la luz… — me gritó el dueño que aquel brillante deportivo rojo descapotable, sin pensarlo dos veces salté dentro de su auto y sin ningún titubeo le grité "¡vámonos!" El humo envolvió a mi padre mientras el auto seguía su camino, no sé qué pensaba acerca de mí pero podía asegurar que no sería nada bueno, luego de darse cuenta de que no era una especie de ladrona ni asesina serial, detuvo el auto cerca de una farmacia.

Las gotas de sudor empapaban mi rostro sin embargo, solté un suspiro de alivio. Me miraba con curiosidad, sentía sus ojos sobre mía pesar de sus lentes oscuros, en todo el kilómetro que había conducido no me había dirigido la palabra, comenzaba a ser incómodo.

— Ya llegamos.

— Sí, sobre eso… mi nombre es…

— ¿Acaso importa? …. ¿qué se supone qué haces en mi auto?

— Es que tú-yo-él-regresar-no-eh— Levantó una ceja disgustado, creí que me gritaría en su lugar rodeo el auto, me abrió la puerta y me invitó a salir.

No me moví. Ni un solo centímetro.

— Realmente no quiero llamar a la policía…

— No lo hagas entonces— ¡Qué! — te propongo un trato…— se rasco la cabeza con notable frustración, antes de que gritara injurias contra mí, continué— Tú-tú tienes un auto muy rápido y yo quiero un boleto a cualquier lugar… quizás podamos hacer un trato…— Se quitó las gafas mostrando confusión.— Quizás juntos podamos llegar a alguna parte…

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

— Por favor, cualquier cosa es mejor, te lo suplico, podríamos comenzar de cero, no tienes nada que perder…— Parecía que de mi boca sólo salían sandeces…el problema es que era completamente cierto, su mirada era de completa perplejidad.

— ¡Jamás! Esto-esto es, ¡Indiscutible! Quiero que bajes de mi auto y…— De un momento a otro se encontraba a mi lado pisando el acelerador, la nube de polvo envolvió todo y no pude ver nada.

Se podría decir que estuvo conduciendo durante una hora y media, hacia ninguna parte.

—¿También estás huyendo, cierto?

—No creo que te importe.

—¿Sabes? ... mi padre es alcohólico, él siempre está diciendo que su cuerpo es demasiado viejo para trabajar… — los huesos de mi cuello suenan cuando intento colocarlo en su lugar, luego de reclinarlo hacia atrás, el viento me daba en la cara, me alentaba a continuar. — Aunque siempre digo que su cuerpo es demasiado joven para lucir así. — Tomé un respiro antes de continuar. — Mi madre tomó sus cosas un día y lo dejó, me dijo que alguien debía de cuidarlo, por eso dejé la Universidad; ella siempre pensó que mi padre le daría más, que la vida le daría más…

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por varios segundos, sus ojos azules reflejaban la tristeza de mi corazón, tomó mi mano, bajó la mirada y mientras comenzaba a conducir, me contó un relato.

* * *

Diciembre se aproximaba, los días de mesera me sentaban bien, al menos nos alcanzaba para comer, pero aún así… siempre sentía que podía volar y hacer lo que fuera si estaba con él. Quizás me estaba enamorando. Quizás.

— Debes tomar una decisión, Dick, podríamos quedarnos o…

— Morir de esta manera.

La luz del sol ejercía un poderoso efecto sobre sus ojos, de algún modo los hacía más brillantes, más irreales.

— Qué te parece si continuamos por ahí — hablaba ilusionado, extendiendo las manos a sus anchas, queriendo apoderarse del mundo con un solo suspiro, era hipnótico. Evitaba que pensara con claridad. — con todas las luces de la ciudad sobre nosotros, recorriendo la ciudad con la música alta, siendo la envidia de todos… ¿Aceptas?

Sonreí.

Sonreí como niña enamorada al sentir su brazo rodeando mis hombros, le subió a la música que tanto me gustaba, el sentimiento de pertenencia me envolvía, de algún modo con la velocidad que llevábamos me sentía ebria, tenía razón, éramos la envidia de todos, con nuestras risas estruendosas de pronto, sentí que podía ser alguien.

* * *

— ¡Ten un buen día Kory!

— ¡Suerte!

Cruzo los dedos, quizás hoy, por fin, consiga un empleo, mis tacos gastados resuenan en el pequeño establecimiento, entro sonriente dispuesta a trabajar.

El día transcurre lento y el calor es insoportable, no dejo de pensar en él, es curioso pero realmente creo que hoy va a conseguirlo.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo Kory?

— Agotador— digo entre risas.

— Llevas más de un mes y ya eres toda una experta…

—Logan déjate de tonterías—continuamos riéndonos y de un momento a otro desvío la mirada un rato, aún continuo riendo por lo bajo, realmente es muy gracioso pero, los problemas son más fuertes y regresan como el mar a la orilla de la playa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es que… verdaderamente quiero que las cosas mejoren, ya sabes, que Dick consiga un trabajo para poder mudarnos del albergue…

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, si sigues así pronto te ascenderán, comprarán una enorme casa, con un gigantesco jardín y mis hijos y los tuyos jugarán ahí— decía o más bien gritaba con su típico humor característico, levantando los brazos y exagerando de sobremanera, a pesar de todo siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Tal vez si trabajáramos más y soñáramos menos las cosas se lograrían, en menos tiempo.

Aunque, soñar no cuesta nada.

* * *

— ¡Mamá! ¿Y papá? ¿va a venir a darme las buenas noches?

—Él está trabajando. — dije con el tono típico de madre que miente.

—No deberías mentirle.

—¡Rachel!— siseo. Ignora mi comentario chasqueando la lengua, sé que me desaprueba.

—Ve a dormir Mary, en un par de minutos te alcanzo ¿sí? — Es increíble el paso del tiempo, su larga cabellera brilla cuando salta, despareciendo por el estrecho y descolorido pasillo.

—Kory, él pasa más tiempo con sus estúpidos amigos que con su hija. No es justo. — Me reprende cuando mi hija ya no puede escucharnos.

— ¿Y crees que no lo sé?— me masajeo las sienes con desesperación, siento su mano sobre la mía, ella siempre logra regresarme a la realidad. Creo que de algún modo prefirió guardarse sus comentarios para no verme llorar más; prefiero hundirme en mi propio dolor y frustración, siempre llevando el peso de esta casa sobre mis hombros cuando él solamente pasa metido día y noche en ese maldito bar, gastándose mi dinero, acostándose con cualquiera.

Su blusa está completamente empapada por mi llanto, quizás si dejara de llorar y me pusiera a actuar, tal vez saldría adelante no sólo por mí, por mi hija. Me siento como mi madre. Pero a diferencia de ella, yo sigo haciendo lo de siempre.

* * *

La vida nunca me dará lo que quiero y ya es demasiado tarde para darme la vuelta y regresarme con mi padre. De todas formas, ya ni si siquiera importa si esa noche decidimos irnos. Solamente fuimos a otro lugar a morir de la misma manera.

Mientras miro al horizonte, puedo recordar aquel sentimiento que siempre lograba hechizarme cuando me abrazaba con su brazo.

Aún quiero sentir que puedo ser alguien, a pesar de la edad, a pesar de los años, aunque ya ni siquiera tengamos aquel auto que lograba ponerme ebria por la velocidad. Quizás aún exista aquel sentimiento de pertenencia que logró desaparecer con el tiempo, porque las luces de la ciudad al igual que yo, se terminaron apagando.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_ Hoola! _

_Qué tal querida amiga como te está tratando la vida?_

_Qué te pareció el relato? Te gustó? Lo odiaste? Debo escribir otro? _

_Quizás está sea la versión de Starfire que te guste menos... pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, puse un poquito de su actitud soñadora por ahí._

_Realmente no sé de donde salió porque siendote compleatmente sincera pensaba escribir algo mucho más alegre, está canción me llamaba y me sigue llamando la atención por la historia que cuenta, mi papá siempre la escucha cuando limpia cosas ejjeje ; la trama me llamo muchisimo la atención porque en la vida muchas veces nada sucede como planeamos, un segundo estamos aquí y al otro... bueno suceden muchas cosas y no todo tiene su final feliz._

_Auqnue puedes reescribirlo siempre que quieras, a veces los recuerdos son nuestrso mejores aliados y nos sirven de "pañuelo" por así decirlo, otras son nuestro peor castigo; pero no se trata de eso, yo creo que siempre hay una última oportunidad. Siempre. _

_Y quién sabe luego de esto Kory decida irse o quizás no. Depende de tu imaginación. _

_Aquí coloqué a un personaje que sé que adoras! _

_Espero que te haya gustado y aunque el final es incierto, sé que en tu imaginación le darás un toque único._

_Si no es lo que esprabas deseos disculparme. Pero et agradezco por ahber llegado hasta aquí *Me recordó a una película XD*_

_Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz Navidad y te deseos de toodo corazón que en este año que viene cumplas todas tus metas, disfrutes de lo bueno de la vida y que escribas más historias maravillosas! _

_Cuidatee muucho, gracias. :D _


End file.
